Some Hearts
by devilwithanewdisguise
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been together for five amazing years. On a well thought out whim, Draco whisks Hermione away for a romantic weekend. But it's what happens after that weekend that will test their love for one another.
1. Chapter One: Our Kind of Love

A/N: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or his world. That belongs to the all powerful JK Rowling. I just get to play with her characters :)

**Chapter One- Our Kind of Love**

*.Beep*

I groan as I rolled on my side and hit the snooze button on my phone. A smile spread across my face as I remember what we did last night. It was the most amazing experience I have ever had, and to know that the person sleeping next to me was mine forever was utterly mind-blowing. Soon enough we would have to share this experience with our families. I rolled to face him taking in how the sun streaming through the window shone on his platinum blonde hair and how he had a content smile plastered across his usually stern face. I started to gingerly climb out of bed when I realized we had twenty minutes to get ready and eat breakfast before we had to check out and head back home.

"Babe. Babe," he sighed as is started to shake him awake. "You need to get up and get ready. We've got to check out in twenty minutes and I know you would hate to miss the breakfast they've got downstairs."

As I started to head to the bathroom to take a quick shower he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"I've got what I want for breakfast right here," he replied snuggling into my back. Sometimes I would forget there was this side to him since he was always acting all rough and tough, but when he acted this way it reminded me why I fell in love with him.

I wiggled my way to turn and face him. Speaking onto his lips in between kisses I said, "I would love to stay here all day in this bed with you, but we've got work tomorrow so we need to head home."

"Fine," he said looking like a dejected child as he rose out of bed.

I started to get back up and head to the shower. He saw what I was doing and ran like a bat out of hell to beat me there. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy. You bloody knew quite well that I was going to take a shower," I said as he turned it on, "If you don't open this door right now, you're going to have hell to pay."

I didn't hear if he opened it or not so I tried the knob. As I walked in there he was staring knowingly at me through the shower glass. That boy could be devious sometimes. I finally gave up and decided to join him when the biggest smile spread across his face.

"We do not have time for anything. So don't try anything."

"I won't, you can trust me. I'm a married man now," he chuckled.

"HA. HA."

Luckily for him, he didn't try anything. We were ready and packed with five minutes to spare. Being wizards had its perks. I threw my hair up in a messy bun since it was still wet as Draco grabbed the bags. He started to head out of the room when I stopped him.

"I love you," I whispered with a light peck on his lips.

"I love you too. More than you know." And with that we headed to check out.

We decided to skip the complementary breakfast since everything was almost gone and opted to stop at the nearest café for take-out instead. We needed to head to the airport in the next fifteen minutes if we were going to make it back on time without anyone suspecting anything. No one knew what we did; they just thought I was going home to visit my parents, and Draco was supposed to be spending the weekend with Blaise and his family in Venice. No one knew about this weekend except for Ginny and Blaise, so they both were covering for us.

It was Draco's idea for us to go to Paris for our anniversary. Even I didn't know what he was planning. It wasn't until I looked at the plane ticket that I found out where we were going. He decided he wanted to plan the whole weekend and didn't let me in on any of the details. I just thought he wanted this anniversary to be romantic since we really couldn't go anywhere for our previous ones.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like the first chapter of my story. I have been throwing around the plot for this story for a while, and I finally decided to run with it and see where it leads me. I would love to hear what you think thus far, so a review would be very much appreciated.

Shout out to TwilightBellaLee17for being an amazing beta :)

Lots of love, TeamDraco91


	2. Chapter Two: Who Knew

A/N: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or his world. That belongs to the all powerful JK Rowling. I just get to play with her characters :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Who Knew

**Hermione POV**

We've been together since the summer before our 7th year at Hogwarts, almost five years. We were both on family vacations in London, always running into each other no matter how hard we tried to avoid it. It looked like we were more alike than we would have thought, or liked for that matter. It just became a habit to acknowledge the other, and whenever we weren't with our families it seemed we would just fall into playful banter.

After two weeks of running into each other, we decided to start planning these run-ins. Before we knew what was happening there was snogging in dark movie theaters, holding hands while sight-seeing, shopping together, and romantic meals. He even planned a picnic in the park.

By the end of summer, a few days before we had to head back to Hogwarts, we decided that we would continue whatever we were doing, but it was going to be hard. We had to keep it a secret, since we both knew our friends wouldn't understand; his because I was a "Mudblood", and mine because he was our worst enemy and, before the war, a Voldemort loyalist.

Luckily for us it wouldn't be that hard seeing as I was appointed Head Girl and he was appointed Head Boy. We had our own apartment suite consisting of two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a fireplace, and our very own portrait hole. We still had to be careful though.

Classes where hard to concentrate on since, somehow, Draco had gotten into all my classes. I did my best though to pay attention to each lesson. We had the occasional- okay let me be honest- very frequent secret snogging sessions. I would be walking down the hall to lunch or on my way to the library when Draco would pull me into a dark hallway or classroom.

Weeks flew by and somehow between spending time with my friends and time with Draco I managed to fall a little behind in my studies, which might I add, had never happened to me before. It was already October and if I wanted to keep my outstanding grades I would have to take some time to myself and catch up on my work. That's how I spent the first two weeks of October. Alone in the library cramming information into my brain and finishing assignments I was behind on.

To my dismay, I had no idea that one very perceptive redheaded girl caught every stray smile and every one of my mysterious disappearances. And yes, all of this was because of Draco. Not very smooth on both of our parts.

* * *

At first the only ones accepting of our relationship where Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini because those were the only people we had told, and that was only after they caught me coming out of Draco's room before the Halloween dance a little disheveled and red in the mouth. We told them everything, from how we bumped into each other this summer right up until they saw me walking out of Draco's room.

"_So were you two shagging?" Blaise was never one to tiptoe around the subject._

_Draco looked like he was about to burst, but since Blaise was his best mate he decided to let it go and answer truthfully. "No we having a pre-dance snogging session when you two gits rudely interrupted." With that I decided to slap him on the back of his head, which he should be used to and all always getting in trouble with Snape. "Ow! What was that for?"_

"_For being a git yourself." I stood up and turned to head to my room to finish getting ready for the dance. "Are you coming or what Ginny?"_

"_Yeah," she said standing and picking up the bag containing her costume of the couch, "right behind you."_

_We left the boys there to finish their discussion since they were already dressed, Blaise as a pirate and Draco as a vampire prince. Yeah, he was just that full of himself._

_As Ginny closed the door I cast a Silencio charm on the room so the boys would not here what we were saying._

"_I so knew you guys were dating. So, _have_ you guys shagged yet?" Ginny was just as blunt as Blaise, but she was my best girlfriend, and sometimes she had the best advice, especially since her and Harry got together._

"_No we haven't, _yet_." I told her with a sly smirk on my face._

"_Details are necessary Hermione. You should know this by now."_

_"Well I was thinking that, since my parents are going away for the Christmas Holiday to visit some relatives or other, I could convince Draco to stay here with me over the holiday. If he agrees his present will be me in emerald green lingerie with a big red bow in my hair," a devilish grin smiling across my face._

"_Blimey, I wish I would have thought of that. Who knew that under all that used to be mess of hair was a vixen waiting to come out."_

"_They don't call me the greatest young witch of our time for no reason." This got Ginny roaring with laughter._

"_That's sounds right. I guess it just took Draco to bring it out of you."_

"_I guess so. No one has ever made me feel the way I do when I'm around him. It just feels right even though I know everyone else is going to think I've gone completely mad."_

"_They'll come around in time, but you have to tell them before it goes on too long without them finding out."_

"_Thanks Gin. We better get ready before we're late to the dance."_

_

* * *

_

**Draco POV**

_When Hermione came out of her room my jaw dropped to the floor. She was the sexiest angel I had ever seen, but I knew that she wasn't the good type by the gleam in her eyes. She was wearing a white, long sleeve, body-hugging dress that stopped mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline, and a mesh material covering her upper chest and arms. Added her already angelic look was crystallized heels, a crystal headband as her halo, and the nicest angel wings I have ever seen. Good thing I gave her an unlimited allowance to get whatever costume she wanted. It wasn't until Blaise started to speak that I was able to snap out of my Hermione-induced stupor._

"_You okay there Draco? You need me to get a bucket for your drool?" I nearly smacked him in the head but I managed to restrain myself. "I'll leave you two alone. I need to pick up Pansy anyway. See you guys at the dance."_

"_Yeah I'm going to go too. I need to drop this bag off in my room and Harry is probably wondering where I am right about now." With that Ginny left closing the portrait hole behind her._

_I walked up to Hermione, put my hands on her hips, pulled her close, and whispered in her ear. "You just look delectable. I don't know if I should let you leave this room especially with all the single, horny teenage boys of Hogwarts attending this dance. I also don't know how I'm going to deal with being away from you all night."_

_I felt a shiver run through her before she replied. "Well I know a way that we don't have to be apart tonight."_

"_And what way is that, love?"_

"_We go to the dance together." She saw the look of apprehension on my face but decided to continue anyway. "We would have to tell our friends sooner or later. If we tell them now it will give them time to process it before they all leave over the Christmas holiday. Plus, I don't like lying to my best friends."_

"_What do you mean 'before _they_ leave'? And are you sure you really want to tell them?"_

"_First: yes I want to tell them. Second: I mean '_they'_ because I'm staying here because my parents are going to visit some distant relative, and I want you to stay and spend Christmas with me."_

"_There's no place where I'd rather be than with you, love. One condition, though." She looked a little hesitant but urged me to go on. "Well, if we decide to tell everyone tonight it will eventually reach the ears of my oh so lovely parents. So after we have an amazing Christmas together, I say we go pay my parents a visit for a few days before we have to start classes again."_

_Hermione looked a little weary about this suggestion, but with a sigh she agreed. "I guess we would have to sooner or later. So, we need to tell our close friends before we flaunt our relationship in front of the entire school. I'll round up Ginny, Ron, and Harry while you get Blaise and Pansy."_

_I kissed her putting all my emotions into that one kiss. Breaking away from the kiss I pulled her through the portrait hole behind me. "I guess we're doing this."_

"_I guess we are," she replied back squeezing my hand before letting going. I watched her as she went to go find her friends. When she disappeared from my sight I decided to pump myself up. Ok Draco, it's now or never. With that I set out to find Blaise and Pansy. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hermione's Halloween costume - picture this dress .?cid=29 as white with long sleeves that are the same mesh fabric as the top of the dress, these wings .com/FashionWings-Feather-Costume-Butterfly-Cosplay/dp/B001GH37WE, these shoes /item/Christian-Louboutin-Strass-white-Bridal-swarvoski-crystal-shoes-6080300-3485055 , and this as her "halo" .com/listing/45405985/nicole-dainty-rhinestone-headband-or

Draco's Halloween Costume-

Thanks to everyone who read this story. Please review. I would love to hear what you guys think as this is my first fanfiction story. Love to TwilighBellaLee17 for being an awesome Beta.


	3. Chapter 3: Fairytale

A/N: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or his world. That belongs to the all powerful JK Rowling. I just get to play with her characters. Also I do not own the song in this chapter, it's property of Ms Taylor Swift :)

* * *

Chapter Three- Fairytale

**Hermione POV**

_Telling our friends, while it was not easy, was a relief. I hated having to lie to them. Harry and Ron just sat there speechless staring at me like I had grown two heads. Pansy on the other hand was the first to speak up._

"_Took you bloody long enough, Malfoy." Draco and I stared at her in disbelief. "What? Two people of the opposite sex just don't hate each other that much without some sort of sexual tension lying underneath." Blaise and Ginny just sat there nodding their heads in agreement. "Plus Draco can't deny he's had a crush on you ever since you punched him in 3__rd__ year." Draco looked like he was turning red while Pansy just sat their smirking at him._

_I put my arm around Draco's waist, starting to feel relaxed, when Ron suddenly got up and stormed out of the room. Harry stood up looking between me and Ron's retreating figure. "Go Harry, I understand."_

"_Sorry 'Mione. I am happy for you though." With that he left to track down where Ron went._

_The room was surrounded in silence as no one wanted to be the first to break the awkward silence. Finally Ginny got the guts to say something. Standing and walking backwards toward the portrait hole she began, "I guess the only thing to do now is go to the dance. I'm going to find Ron and Harry. I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall."_

_Once she was gone Blaise and Pansy both said their well wishes and left to attend the dance._

"_That wasn't as bad as I expected it to be." Draco let out a sigh of relief as he pulled me in for a hug._

"_What do you mean? It was terrible. Ron hates me now!" I tried shoving him away, but gave up when he wouldn't let go. He knew me too well, knowing that I didn't want to be anywhere but held in his embrace._

"_He doesn't hate you. He just needs time to process everything. It's a blow to him. He has probably been in love with you since you guys met on the train in first year."_

"_I guess you're right." I sighed knowing that I shouldn't work myself up over this._

"_Come on, let's get to the dance. I want to be able to show off my amazing and beautiful girlfriend to the whole school."_

_**Draco POV**_

_When we got to the Great Hall I noticed that everyone was just standing around talking. So to break the ice, and to get Hermione to relax (she started to freak out over everyone staring at us), I decided to be the first one to dance. "May I have this dance?" I asked turning to the beautiful angel to my right and bowing with an outstretched hand._

"_Everyone is staring Draco." She was starting to fidget beside me._

"_Probably for the same reason I am. So I am going to ask again. May I have this dance?"_

"_Yes, you may your highness." She started to giggle, so I knew that it was working somewhat. _

_Hermione placed her hand in mine and did a graceful curtsy. As I lead her onto the dance floor I nodded to the DJ who started the song I requested earlier. I knew it was one of her favorite songs and I wanted her to feel like tonight was about us and no one else. I put one hand on her waist and held her hand with the other. When she realized what it was, she started to get teary eyed and mouthed a "thank you" to me._

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty  
When I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

_As I moved us across the floor in a slow ballroom-type dance I really let the words of the song sink in as I danced with the most amazing person in my life. This song fit our lives perfectly. Maybe I make everything better for her, but I know for sure that she makes me a much better person. _

Can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale

_At this point she smiled up at me and I thought to myself, _Damn I think I'm falling in love with this beautiful creature. _That scared the crap out of me. Was I really falling in love with her? Someone that I shouldn't be with, but can't imagine my life without? This was easy to answer and the answer was yes. I am falling in love with Hermione Granger. Bloody hell! Either way, I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life._

Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say  
Is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

_I couldn't fight the urge to kiss her, so I did, in front of the whole school, but I didn't care. She was slightly surprised at first, but relaxed after a few seconds, responding to my kiss with a smile forming on her lips._

Time slows down  
Whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way

_Right on cue, the third years I paid when I went to find Blaise and Pansy earlier, pointed their wands in the air and set off fireworks with the spell I taught them. Hermione looked up and gasped then looked back to me. I knew she loved it and knew I did it all for her. "You're welcome, love." _

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

_When the song ended she pulled me off the dance floor so we could get something to drink and say "hi" to some of our other friends. As I talked to some Slytherins in my Potions class, Hermione excused herself as she spotted Ginny across the floor._

"_I'll be back, so be ready to dance again." She pecked me on the cheek and made her way to Ginny. As I watched her walk I thought to myself, _Bloody hell am I screwed, _especially with the way she swayed her hips as she walked._

**Hermione's POV**

_I could feel him staring, so I decided to give him something to stare at. I swayed my hips a little as I walked towards Ginny, who could tell what I was doing and tried to hide her laughter. I looked back at Draco to see, not only his mouth drop to the floor, but also the mouths of his fellow Slytherins beside him. I smirked at him to hide the giggle from bubbling up. When I reached Ginny, I looked back at him to see that he was glaring at the guys around him. Sensing me watching him he turned back to me. I decided to blow him a kiss to make him feel better, which he immediately caught and put in his pocket while wearing a smirk on his face._

"_I see you've found yourself a keeper there." Ginny's voice brought me back to where I was and what I was supposed to be doing. She had a gleam in her eye that said that what he did was really sweet and that he had her approval._

"_Thanks Gin. I can't believe he did all of that, and for me no less. I really don't know how I got so lucky." Gin and I talked for a couple more minutes before I decided to head back to Draco and she went to find Harry._

_Draco and I danced with each other for the rest of the night. It was like we were in our own little world where nothing mattered but the here and now. I guess we lost tracked of time because before we knew it everyone was leaving and the house elves were cleaning up._

_We walked back to our rooms in silent bliss, our fingers intertwined. When we reached the privacy of our common room I decided to thank him for the amazing night I had. I wound my arms around his neck, my fingers raking through the hair at the back of his head, as he put his hands on my hips. "Thank you for tonight. It was a fairytale." With that he bent down to kiss me, his warm lips meeting mine. This kiss wasn't like our usual heated ones. It was slow, tender, but still passionate. We were both trying to convey what we were feeling. His arms wound around my waist to bring us closer together. _

_Just when I thought we would lose control, Draco pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "Anything to make you happy." _

_We said our goodnights and we kissed one last time before heading to our separate rooms. Once I got into my room, I stripped off my costume and headed to my bathroom. I decided to take a shower to get rid of the makeup I had on. All through showering and washing my hair I couldn't get rid of the goofy grin I had plastered on my face. I finished my shower and dressed in my usual shorts and cami that I wore to bed. _

_I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling replaying the events of the night. Knowing the only way I was going to sleep tonight, I crept out of my room and across the common room to Draco's door. Lucky the rule only applied to guys in the girls' room. I tiptoed in, lifted the sheet that was covering him, and snuggled into his side. He welcomed me by putting his arm around my lower back. Before I knew it I was out like a light._

_

* * *

_

A/N: This chapter didn't want to be written but I finally got it done. I don't know how often I'm going to be updating with the hectic life of a college student who is attempting dual degreeing (yes, I am crazy!), so please don't get mad if I take forever to update. I already have an outline of what's going to happen in the next two chapters, I just have to write it out.

Thanks to TwilightBellaLee17 for being an awesome beta and putting up with the mass of texts she gets from me at all hours of the day.

Special shout out to LanaBee89 who is an amazing cousin and told me that if I wanted to write I should.


	4. Chapter 4: Merry Christmas, Baby

A/N: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or his world. That belongs to the all powerful JK Rowling. I just get to play with her characters

* * *

Chapter Four- Merry Christmas, Baby

_**Hermione's POV**_

_The next few weeks were hell. Draco and I hardly got to spend any real alone time together. We were always doing Heads business, in meetings with Dumbledore, or trying to solve problems that the prefects can never seem to figure out, no matter how simple it was. Then there was homework. I had an essay due in both Potions and Transfigurations. Normally I would get things done way in advance, but I've been distracted by a certain blonde._

_Then there was also planning the Christmas activities for those students who would be staying behind for the holidays. We had to get decorations, supplies, and create a menu. We even had to find donations for Christmas gifts. There were a lot of students at Hogwarts that didn't have families and wouldn't be receiving gifts. We don't like them to feel left out, especially on Christmas. _

_The time seemed to have flown by. Before I knew it, everyone was leaving to go home and celebrate the holidays with their families. Luckily I got to see Ginny before she left. She reassured me that Draco would love my present. That just left one more thing I needed to purchase._

_**Draco's POV**_

_Bloody hell how I hate the holidays! The only part I truly like is getting the extravagant presents my parent always purchase me. It's so tedious and time consuming to buy gifts for everyone and I just hate having to shop for my parents. I never know what to get them, especially my father. He expects something he doesn't already have but he's got everything, so he's the worst to shop for. _

_With my mind made up, I got up off of my bed and made my way into the common room. "'Mione?" I said as I made my way down the stairs. At first I didn't see her until she popped her head up from where she was sprawled out on the floor. "You know I hate to ask, but can you come shopping with me later? I have no idea what to get my mum and dad, and I'm running out of time and patience."_

"_No problem, Draco. Is it alright if we go in about twenty minutes? I just have to finish something and I'll be ready to go." There was a gleam in her eye for a brief second. I ignored it just chalking it up to a trick of the light._

"_Thanks so much. I'm going to meet up with Blaise. Come find me when you're ready, will you?"_

"_Sure. Have a good time."_

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Perfect. Just the excuse I needed in order to get the finishing touches to Draco's present and he doesn't even know. He had to have read my mind to know that I needed to go shopping. The timing that boy has amazes me to no end. _

_As soon as I was sure he was far enough from our dorm I snuck into his room to get the shirt and tie I needed. You're probably wondering why I couldn't just use my own. First, his tie is completely different since obviously we are in different houses. Second, Draco has his initials on every piece of his clothing, and when I say every piece I mean even his boxers. He would just love that I was wearing something of his._

_I sent a quick owl to Ginny to let her know everything was going smoothly so far before I set out to find Draco who was probably in the Slytherin common room with Blaise._

_**Draco's POV**_

_Now I really knew why I hated to come shopping during the holidays, especially the day before Christmas. The crowds rushing to buy last minute presents, the sticky children running everywhere, and most of all the unsatisfactory customer service. You would think that a store would have enough people to work the big holiday crowd, but apparently the managers weren't that smart._

_Hermione and I had been to at least 10 different stores and I still could not find anything for my father. My mother was easy. As long as it was something with meaning she would love it and that's why I was already carrying her present in my hand. I had found it in the very first store we went into. We could've been out of here already if I didn't have to buy a gift for the hardest man on the planet. Everything Hermione suggested he already had. Everything I picked out Hermione said didn't have any sentimental value. I was tired, hungry, and my feet began to hurt from all of the standing and walking._

_I decided to put that task aside for now and work on what I was going to get Hermione. She was going to be easy since I knew what she liked and it would show that I do listen to her. As we passed the perfect store for me to find her gift, I fibbed to her and said I was going to the restroom. She said that was fine. She was going to a store that we passed early and would meet me back at the food court. As she headed back the way we came I waited until she was out of sight until I ducked into _Hornes &Gable_ to buy her gift._

_About ten minutes later I headed to the food court to sit and wait for Hermione. I knew she would still be shopping so I decided to think about what I could buy for my father. I never knew a person harder to shop for than my father. Knowing that whatever I got him would either be thrown out or given to the elves I was resigned to buying him a new robe. At least it was practical. You could never have too many robes. Maybe I'll even get one he can wear to this year's New Year's Ball._

_Lost in thought I didn't even realize when Hermione walked up to me about a half hour later with another bag on her arm adding to the other five already there. This one stood out to me though as it was the familiar maroon and black of Secret Garden, the leading beauty and lingerie store._

"_What's in the bag 'Mione?" I ask with raised brows._

"_Oh. Nothing really. Just some skin products for my mom and Ginny. A girl can never have too much lotion or body splash." _

"_How about we grab a quick lunch while were here then head back to Hogwarts? What do you want to eat?"_

"_Sure sounds great. Whatever is fine with me."_

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Phew, that was a close one. Good thing he let it go otherwise my present for him would be ruined. _

_It took forever to find something to match his tie and in my size. Then I had the joyous task of trying it on. I hate waiting in the line for the dressing room, then having to take off all of my clothing just to put something else on just to take it off a minute later and put my clothes back on. It's all very tedious and I dislike it very much. Luckily there wasn't a line at the register and I was able to get out a few minutes later. _

_I found Draco lost in thought in the food court. He didn't even notice when I came up to him. We grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed back to Hogwarts to make the finishing touches for the Christmas Party tonight. Somewhere in between setting up and the party I headed to the room of requirement to set up Draco's Christmas present. I was so nervous about tonight but I knew that it was right and I shouldn't worry about anything, but me being me I was worried something was going to go wrong._

_After I finished setting up Draco's present I headed back to my room to get ready for the party. I was ready in record time and basically ran to the Great Hall to find Draco standing outside waiting for me._

"_You didn't have to wait, you could've gone inside," I said beaming at him and giving him a quick kiss._

"_Shall we?" he said holding out his hand._

_We headed inside but the next few hours were a blur as I was nervous beyond belief as to what was going to happen tonight._

_** Draco's POV**_

_Hermione disappeared from the party around eleven o'clock. She told me she was running to get refreshment refills and I haven't seen her since. I spotted Blaise across the room talking to a fifth year and decided to ask if he had seen her._

"_Oh yea man, she told me to tell you to meet her in the Room of Requirement. Something about a Christmas present."_

"_Thanks, Blaise. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _

_When I reached the Room of Requirement and went in I didn't see her anywhere. The room was made to look like a bedroom and there was this giant present in the middle of the floor. _Ooo, I wonder if she got me a recliner. Lord knows those things they call chairs in our common room are hard as rocks and very uncomfortable.

_I walked up to it seeing a note address to me on the front._

Draco,

Happy Christmas! Sorry I'm not here yet, something came up. I won't be long. In the mean time go ahead and open your present. I hope you like it.

Hermione

_I see tab that says pull here and decided why the hell not. As soon as I pull on in the front of the present drops open and I see the most breath taking site known to man. There is Hermione, sitting on a recliner (I had a hunch since she was always listening to me complaining about the chairs) wearing nothing but my white oxford shirt, my Slytherin tie, and the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. _

"_Merry Christmas, baby." Wait, what just happened? She basically purred when she said that._

_This has got to be my favorite Christmas yet!_


	5. Chapter 5: Possibilities

Hermione

I heard him as he walked into the room. Knowing he would open the box in about ten seconds, I mustered up all the Gryffindor courage I had. "Merry Christmas, Baby."

The look in his eyes told me all I needed to know, he like his present a lot. "Sweet Mother of Merlin, Hermione."

"Do you like it?" I said as I stood up and spun around, needing to hear the answer coming from his lips.

"Do I like it? I bloody love it." He took my hand and sat down on the bed pulling me down next to him. "I know this is going to sound weird coming from me, but Hermione, I think want us to wait."

I probably had the most shocked expression on my face. "Are you sure? I thought this is what you wanted?"

Draco pulled me to sit on his lap and kissed my forehead. "Believe me it is, but I want it to be perfect and unexpected, on both of our parts. No planning involved, just us being in the moment and letting it happen. Plus, I don't want to make love to you for the first time in this room. Merlin knows what other people have done in here."

Doubt crept into my mind. "Are you saying this just because you don't want to sleep with me?"

"I'm saying this because I love you and when we do make love I want both of us to feel comfortable and sure."

A tear slid down my cheek as I replayed what he had just said in my head. I always suspected that I would be the one to say it first, especially since Draco came from a family that didn't say it often or at all.

He probably realized what he had said because he held my face between his hands and held my gaze before repeating himself. "I love you more than I thought I was capable of."

With that I kissed him. A kiss that held all of our hopes, our fears, our desires. A kiss that held our future, our past, and our present. It was passionate yet gentle. This kiss was nothing like we've shared before. It was speaking for us, saying all the things we couldn't put in to words.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes before saying to him exactly what I felt at that moment. Punctuating each word with a kiss, I said those three words he just uttered that changed my life. "I. Love. You." I tried hard not to cry, but nonetheless it was getting somewhat in the way. "So much. I don't ever want to find out what life would be like without you."

"Who knew this slimy pureblood git would fall in love with the know-it-all muggleborn bookworm?" he chuckled out while I tried to laugh through my tears.

"If anyone told me that I would fall in love with Draco Malfoy I would have said that they lost their gobstones." I kissed him once more and that once more led to a heavy make-out session that ended just before dawn.

Draco

As I laid there watching her sleep I couldn't believe how lucky I was. She was intelligent, fierce, quick witted, loyal, and she wouldn't put up with the load of rubbish I constantly dished out. On top of all that, she was beautiful. As the sun spilled through the window of my room and highlighted her features, I remembered the previous night.

I never thought I would ever utter those words to anyone, not even my own parents, but then this girl came and turned my world upside down. Everything I knew went out the window and I wasn't sure of anything anymore, but that was fine with me. I was ready to learn everything new with this gorgeous girl beside me.

After our heavy make-out session Hermione was so tired I had to all but carry her back to our dorm. I didn't want either of us sleeping on the bed that, only Merlin knows, has seen better days. I even made sure to pack up all of her things, even my chair, and put them in her bag that she used the undetectable extension charm on.

We were due to leave in a couple of hours to head to Hogsmeade to apparate to my parents for Christmas dinner but I couldn't stand to wake her up when she looked so peaceful and content sleeping there in my quidditch practice shirt.

We were going into the proverbial lion's den today so I finally decided to wake her up so she could prepare herself as much as possible for the circus that Christmas dinner was for going to be.

I started to kiss her neck up to her ear before whispering to her. "Hermione love, I hate to wake you but it's time to get up."

With a groan she curled up into me. "Five more minutes please?"

"Love, you know your five minutes will turn into five hours if you don't get up now. Don't forget we have a wonderful dinner planned with my parents for this evening." The sarcasm dripping from those words was so thick you could have made molasses.

She sighed and opened her eyes to look at me. "Do we have to? Why can't we just stay in bed all day?" even when she whined she was adorable.

"I already told my parents we were coming. We have to confront them sooner or later with the idea of us and breaking an engagement with them is not a good way to start off, love."

"Fine, I'll go pack." With that she lazily got out of bed and walked out of my room. She looked more than amazing, even with her hair sticking out in every direction. The fact that I could see her boy shorts peeking out from under my shirt she was wearing also made it an incredible site to see.

With a sigh as to what today was going to hold, I got up out of bed and headed to my closet to pack for the disaster that is going to be the next week with my parents.

Hermione

I sat there on the floor in front of my closet just staring up at it. What does one wear to a Malfoy Christmas dinner? Better yet, what does one wear around the Malfoys because they definitely do not seem like jeans and a sweatshirt sort of folks to me.

"Draco get in here!" I waited about thirty seconds before I yelled for him again. "DRACO!"

"Where's the fire, Hermione?" he walked in with nothing but a pair of pants slung low on his hips. I had to try hard to keep my hands to myself. I must have been sitting in front of my open closet for a while because he must have taken a shower since his hair was glistening with water. How I wanted to run my finger through those gorgeous locks. I shook my head to get back my focus.

"What do I wear to dinner at your parents? At home I normally wear jeans but your parents don't seem like jeans people. And what else should I pack? What are we going to be doing?" I rambled on. " What do I wear for just lounging around the house because your family does not seem like sweatpants people."

He kissed me, slow and temptuous, just to get me to shut up. "Relax Hermione. For dinner just wear a dress, I'm sure you have something in there. Bring some nice pants, skirts, and blouses because we might be going out for meals sometimes, but you can bring your jeans and sweatpants. You can wear them around the house or when you and I go out, just the two of us." He held my hands as he said the next part. "I know you want to impress my parents, but it doesn't matter what you wear. Just be yourself. They're going to take a while to warm up to the idea of us but it's not going to change how I feel about you."

"Thank you for that." I kissed him, a sweet and gentle kiss that expressed how much he really meant to me. "Now get out so I can pack and get ready."

He chuckled as he got us and offered his hand to help me up. "This is why I love you." He kissed me before heading back to his room to finish getting ready, chuckling all the way there.

Now down to business. I sifted through my closet until I came across the perfect dress. It was a deep red, floor length gown made out of silk with a sweetheart neckline and one shoulder made out of chiffon that was tied into a bow at the shoulder. I had bought it for Bill and Fleur's wedding but my parents said it was too formal for an outdoor wedding.

Laying it gently on my bed, I rushed to pack my suitcase before depositing it in our common room and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

Descending the stairs I tried not to show the trepidation creeping into my expression. Meeting Draco's parents in this capacity was nerve wrecking even after all the assurance from him. It all melted away when I saw the smile on his face as I entered the room.

As usual he was in a black suit with a black button down and a green tie and pocket handkerchief. I giggled a little at the fact that not only were we both wearing out house colors, we looked like Christmas itself with me in red and him in green.

"You look lovely," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Malfoy," I said as he helped me into my coat.

"Shall we Ms. Granger?" he replied as he grabbed our bags with one hand and offered me the other.

"Yes we shall." I giggled as I took his hand and we left our dorm together.

Draco

Merlin was I one lucky man. Just when I though she couldn't get any more beautiful she comes out in that red dress and takes my breath away.

We walked through the grounds to the main gate that has already been charmed to let us through, thanks to Dumbledore, who gave us permission to leave later than the other students since Hermione was in charge of organizing the Christmas party for the kids that stayed behind. As we got to the apparition point in Hogsmeade, I pulled Hermione close to me. "Put your arms around my waist," I told her as I took out my wand. "Hold on tight." Placing a final kiss on her forehead, I apparated us, feeling the familiar tug, to what I call hell frozen over.

I looked over at Hermione who had let go the moment we arrived in front of the looming, dark mansion that is Malfoy Manor. I gave her a look that said 'here goes nothing' as I grabbed her hand and we proceeded to walk inside.


End file.
